


Granica rozłąki

by carietta



Series: seria sezamkowa [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Other, przepraszam te spinoffy miały zawierać sam smut, przeżyli razem szczęśliwe życie pls be nice, ziall otp forever, śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych tho!!!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"(...) Wiesz, że w ciągu tych sześćdziesięciu lat razem, tylko raz pokłóciliśmy się tak, że nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez tydzień?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granica rozłąki

Louis Tomlinson zmarł 18 marca, 2075 roku, w wieku osiemdziesięciu sześciu lat.

* * *

Pogrzeb był cichy i ładny. Mówiąc szczerze, Elizabeth nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć sensu tego stwierdzenia. „Och, było naprawdę bardzo ładnie; tyle ludzi, tyle dobrych słów i wspomnień.” Dopiero teraz, stojąc nad grobem taty i obserwując swoją rodzinę, była w stanie pojąć, dlaczego dla niektórych mogło się to wydawać logiczne i tak ważne.  
Pogoda im dopisała. Na niebie kręciło się kilka białych chmurek, a wczesno-wiosenne słońce zapewniało wystarczającą ilość przyjemnego ciepła.   
Zjawiło się sporo osób — bliższa i dalsza rodzina, żyjący jeszcze znajomi jej ojców, ona sama z mężem i dziećmi, Dag i Rose z własnymi partnerami i pociechami, Zayn i Niall z dziećmi i wnukami. W zasadzie, liczba dzieci i młodzieży przewyższała chyba dorosłych, ale po prawdzie nie było w tym nic dziwnego.  
Wśród zebranych znajdował się też, oczywiście, sam tata Harry.  
Jako jedyny nie płakał. Siedział na składanym krześle, złożone ręce trzymając na lasce, na której się opierał, i wpatrywał się w grób. Minę miał poważną, ale jego oczy nie były smutne.  
Zachowywał się w ten sposób od samego początku. Gdy zadzwonił do niej wczesnym rankiem, dwa dni temu, mówiąc, że tata zmarł w nocy we śnie, jego głos był normalny. Elizabeth zjawiła się w rodzinnym domu najszybciej jak mogła, ale i tak zajęło jej to kilka godzin. Do tego czasu Harry zdążył już sam załatwić większość formalnych spraw.   
Obserwowała go niczym jastrząb przez kolejne dni, ale Harry zdawał się być spokojny. Pozwolił jej zająć się wszystkim innym, większość czasu spędzając w domu pogrzebowym, po prostu siedząc przy trumnie.  
Elizabeth rozumiała to, ale równocześnie _nie mogła tego pojąć._ Mimo że skłamałaby, gdyby oznajmiła, że w głębi serca nie spodziewała się śmierci taty, i tak było to dla niej ciosem. Przepłakała pół nocy, wtulona w ciepłe ciało męża, wspominając i złorzecząc, śmiejąc się przez łzy i _tęskniąc_.  
Więc jeśli ona tak to przeżyła, nie mogła nawet sobie wyobrazić, co czuł tata Harry. I nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego nic po sobie nie pokazywał.  
Kilka godzin później najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele zebrali się w domu ojców na wspólny posiłek. Najmłodsze dzieciaki bawiły się cicho w jednym z pokoi, instynktownie chyba wyczuwając cięższą atmosferę, bo nie hałasowały, zajmując się sobą nawzajem. Dorośli i młodzież siedzieli w salonie, pijąc kwaskowate wino i rozmawiając.  
— Pamiętacie, kiedy uparł się, że nauczy naszą Mię jeździć na rowerze? — zapytał Niall, kręcąc głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Po pół godzinie mała przyszła do nas ze skargą, że „wujek Louis zajmuje jej kolejkę.”  
— Ale nauczył ją w końcu — wtrąciła Zayn, ocierając zaczerwienione oczy. — Chociaż nigdy nie zapomnę widoku pięćdziesięciokilkuletniego faceta na trójkołowym rowerku.  
Elizabeth schowała uśmiech za swoim kieliszkiem.  
— Tata był jedyny w swoim rodzaju — powiedziała cicho.  
— To prawda.  
Poderwała głowę, zaskoczona, ponieważ to były pierwsze słowa taty Harry’ego dzisiejszego dnia. Wpatrywał się w nią z uśmiechem, a potem wstał ze swojego wysłużonego fotela.  
— Przepraszam was na moment — zwrócił się do wszystkich. — Muszę nieco rozprostować stare kości i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Mogłabyś mi pomóc, Lizzy?  
Elizabeth podała mężowi swój w połowie pusty kieliszek i ruszyła za nim. Chwilę później byli już w małym ogródku na tyłach domu. Tata usiadł na ławce, znów składając dłonie na lasce przed sobą. Usiadła obok niego. Dopiero z tak bliskiej odległości zauważyła, że postarzał się wyraźnie przez te dwa dni. Jego skóra w lekkim blasku słońca wyglądała na poszarzałą, oczy jakby zapadły się nieco, a kępki ostatnich siwych włosów zmatowiały do reszty. Tata zawsze się śmiał, że z nich dwóch to Harry wyłysieje na starość i miał rację bo on — mimo że osiwiał zupełnie — zachował swoją fryzurę.  
— Louis miał naprawdę piękny pogrzeb — odezwał się nagle tata. — Chociaż jestem pewien, że nie pogardziłby kilkoma białymi gołębiami wzlatującymi w niebo. Zawsze miał skłonność do przesady.  
Elizabeth zamrugała szybko.  
— Tato… Czy on… Czy tata bardzo… — urwała, nie mogąc się przemóc, żeby dokończyć pytanie.  
— Nie, Lizzy, śmierć twojego taty była bardzo spokojna. Myślę, że wiedział, że nadchodzi.   
— Jak to? — zapytała.  
Harry westchnął, poprawiając swój uścisk na lasce.  
— Dziwnie odwlekał pójście do łóżka i przez większość czasu nie odstępował mnie ani na krok. Zawsze byliśmy nierozłączni i wspólna starość tylko bardziej nas do siebie zbliżyła, ale tego dnia w jego zachowaniu było coś pięknego.  
— Pięknego? — powtórzyła.  
Harry pokiwał i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.  
— Nie przestawał wspominać. Przez cały dzień opowiadał tylko o was, czy o naszych wnukach. Ciągle powtarzał, jak bardzo mu się w życiu poszczęściło i jak bardzo nas wszystkich kocha — umilkł na moment. — To on w końcu położył się jako pierwszy, a kiedy do niego dołączyłem, był już spokojny. Uśmiechał się do mnie sennie, ale wzrok miał mętny i odległy.   
Elizabeth uniosła dłoń, aby otrzeć łzy.  
— Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś po pogotowie, może udałoby…  
— Kiedy położyłem się obok niego — kontynuował, jakby Elizabeth w ogóle się nie odezwała — Louis złapał mnie za rękę, powiedział, że mnie kocha i że jestem najlepszym, co mu się w życiu przytrafiło. Zaśmiałem się i zapytałem z jakiej to okazji takie wyznania. On jedynie uśmiechnął się, wyszeptał coś o sile i poprosił, żebym był przy nim i nie zostawiał go samego. Więc zostałem. Po kwadransie Lou zasnął, a godzinę później już nie żył. Siedziałem przy nim aż do rana.  
Elizabeth przyswajała wszystko, pociągając lekko nosem i próbując zrozumieć — próbując ogarnąć myślami cały koncept, ale jedynie, co tłukło się jej po głowie to:  
— Zawsze myślałam, że odejdziecie razem — powiedziała łamliwie, a potem zakryła usta dłonią i zaczęła płakać mocniej. — Przepraszam, tato, strasznie…  
Tata jedynie pokręcił głowę i objął ją jednym ramieniem, przytulając do siebie. Elizabeth rozpłakała się na dobre. Była dorosłą kobietą, dobijała do siedemdziesiątki, na rany Chrystusa, ale śmierć rodzica wydawała się jej teraz najokropniejszym, co ją w życiu spotkało.  
— Nie tęsknisz za nim? — zapytała, gdy się nieco uspokoiła.  
Harry potarł lekko jej ramię.  
— Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknię i nadal czuję przy nim jego obecność. Wiesz, że w ciągu tych sześćdziesięciu lat razem, tylko raz pokłóciliśmy się tak, że nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez tydzień?   
Odsunęła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
— Naprawdę?  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, ale za nic nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, o co dokładnie poszło. Spędzaliśmy czas oddzielnie, nawet nasza zależność od siebie miała swoje granice, ale był to jedyny okres czasu, kiedy w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy, udając, że drugie nie istnieje. To było najdłuższe siedem dni w moim życiu i podejrzewam, że w jego też.  
— Ale pogodziliście się?  
Pokiwał głową.  
— Przeprosiny były epickie, jak na twoich rodziców przystało — powiedział i mrugnął.  
Elizabeth zaśmiała się i otarła oczy. Szturchnęła go lekko, a potem położyła głową na ramieniu taty. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu tata wskazał na coś dłonią.  
— Hej, pchełko, spójrz — powiedział.  
Elizabeth uniosła głowę i spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Na gałęzi drzewa siedział mały ptaszek i chyba czekał na jakąś publiczność, bo zaczął świergotać w tym samym momencie, w którym dostrzegła go Elizabeth.  
Harry wymamrotał coś cicho pod nosem. Spojrzała na niego.  
— Co takiego, tato?  
Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— _…nawet ptak po drzewie chodzi._  
Elizabeth znów się rozpłakała.

* * *

Harry Tomlinson zmarł 24 marca, 2075 roku, w wieku osiemdziesięciu trzech lat.


End file.
